Le Sang Versé
by histoire-eternelle
Summary: La bataille finale a eu lieu, Voldemort est détruit et Harry va mourir. A moins qu’une personne puisse le sauver malgré les conséquences … Severus Rogue / Harry Potter
1. Prologue

_Disclamer: _Les personnages et le monde de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.k Rowling.

_Pairing: _Severus Rogue/ Harry Potter

_Rating: _M

_Avertissement: _Cette fic est un slash, relation amoureuse entre deux personnes du même sexe donc si certaines personnes n'aiment pas ce genre elles devraient quitter cette page. Vous voilà prévenue.

_Contexte: _

Cette fanfiction prend en compte:

- Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers

- Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets

- Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban

- Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu

- Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix sauf la mort de Sirius Black

- Tome 6: Harry et le professeur Dumbledore cherchent et détruisent les horcruxes.

Les membres de l'Ordre continuent leur lutte.

Peter Pettigrow est arrêté et traduit en justice ce qui innocente Sirius.

Drago Malefoy n'a aucune mission.

Tonks et Remus se mettent en couple.

_Personnages principaux:_

Harry Potter

Severus Rogue

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Ron Weasley

Hermione Granger

Drago Malefoy

Albus Dumbledore

Minerva McGonagall

La Famille Weasley

Nymphadora Tonks

_Résumé:_

La bataille finale a eu lieu, Voldemort est détruit et Harry va mourir.

A moins qu'une personne puisse le sauver malgré les conséquences ….

Severus Rogue / Harry Potter

_Chronologie:_

L'histoire commence juste après la bataille finale en janvier 1998, Harry Potter est en 7ème année à Poudlard.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

Il est temps …

« Un homme est fait de choix et de circonstances. Personne n'a de pouvoir sur les circonstances mais chacun en a sur ses choix »

_Eric Emmanuel Schmitt_

_« _Le seul mauvais choix est l'absence de choix »

_Amélie Nothomb_

* * *

_Rare sont les personnes qui pensent au jour de leur mort._

_Comment va-t-on mourir? _

_De quoi?_

_Pourquoi ce jour là?_

_Rare sont les personnes qui savent qu'elles vont mourir._

_Moi je l'ai toujours su._

_Je l'ai toujours pressentie._

_Je savais que je ne pourrai pas survivre à la bataille finale._

_C'est surement pour cela que lorsque j'ai sentie la vie s'échapper de mon corps, je n'ai pas paniqué._

_Je savais que j'allai mourir aujourd'hui, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

_Je n'avais jamais réussi à imaginer ma vie une fois que Voldemort ne serait plus._

_Je sais maintenant que c'est simplement parce que je savais que je n'en aurais pas._

_J'entends Ron et Hermione qui ne tiennent les bras, l'agitation qui m'entoure n'est plus très clair. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un brouillard, les bruits ne paraissent lointain._

_Je me sens bien, je n'ai pas mal._

_Je vais mourir mais il est mort avant moi._

_Tout est bien._

_Bien sur si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, j'aurai préféré vivre._

_Pouvoir être enfin pleinement heureux, vivre ma vie comme n'importe qui._

_Etre aussi insouciant qu'il m'aurai plut._

_Regarder évoluer dans la paix les personnes qui me sont chères._

_Vivre dans une vrai maison, avec Sirius._

_Voir Remus se marier._

_Me réjouir que Ron et Hermione se soient enfin déclarés leur amour._

_Grandir, devenir un homme_

_Tomber amoureux_

_Avoir des enfants_

_J'aurai aimé avoir tout cela_

_J'aurai aimé que les choses soient plus simples _

_Mais j'avais un choix à faire: rester, me battre et mourir ou partir, abandonner les miens et vivre._

_J'ai fais mon choix._

- Il va mourir, vous devez l'aider Severus ….

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_:

Bonjour à tous.

Je précise que cette fic sera longue, je publierai dès que cela me sera possible. Je pense essayer de faire paraitre un chapitre toutes les semaines ou toutes les deux semaines selon l'inspiration et mon temps libre.

Voilà, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous demandez votre avis sur cette entrée en matière.

A très bientôt !


	2. Chap 1: Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux

CHAPITRE 1 : 

Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux

« On ne va jamais aussi loin que lorsque l'on ne sait pas où l'on va. »

_Christophe Colomb _

* * *

Un bruit de chute et de bocaux cassés retentit dans le bureau de l'infirmerie de Poudlard. En effet, Mme Pomfresh venait juste de laisser tomber une potion contre la douleur qui lui avait échappé des mains. Elle jura avant de réparer les dégâts à l'aide d'un réparo. Son attention se porta alors sur les personnes présentes dans son sanctuaire.

Molly Weasley était assise sur un fauteuil un mouchoir dans la main et reniflait allégrement tandis que son époux avait posé ses amis sur ses épaules dans l'espoir de la réconforter. Derrière eux se tenaient Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, un air des plus grave sur le visage ainsi qu'Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley qui semblaient désappointés.

Mme Pomfresh poussa un long soupire tandis qu'elle préparait le plateau de médicament pour son patient. Elle compatissait avec toutes ses personnes et comprenait parfaitement l'état dans lequel les mettaient la situation actuelle. Elle observa alors l'autre groupe de personne présente à l'autre bout de la pièce et comprit que pour eux la situation n'était pas non plus aisée.

Minerva McGonagall regardait fixement devant elle avec un air des plus inquiets. Albus Dumbledore était pour sa part assis dans un fauteuil et semblait aussi calme qu'il lui était coutume de l'être. Il jetait toutefois des coups d'oeils insistants à Severus Rogue qui lui paraissait d'une humeur des plus noires. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait Pompom Pomfresh ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

Une fois son plateau terminé, l'infirmière de Pouldard s'installa à son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle était exténué et n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis 2 jours. Les patients n'avaient cessé d'affluer, conséquence normale d'une bataille. Mme Pomfresh se consola en se disant que c'était sans doute la dernière avant longtemps. En effet, il y a 2 jours Harry Potter avait mit fin au règne de Lord Voldemort en accomplissant la prophétie qui les liait. Les mangemorts étaient presque tous mort ou en prison. La communauté sorcière allait donc pouvoir vivre en paix du moins osait t'elle l'espérer.

L'infirmière se leva, attrapa son plateau et se rendit près du lit de son patient. Elle entreprit alors de lui faire boire différentes potions et de lui jeter divers sorts de diagnostics pour déterminer si son état s'améliorai.

- Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Molly Weasely.

- Il va beaucoup mieux. Il ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller. Les informa la soignante en lançant un drôle de regard à Rogue.

Mme Weasley hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la personne étendue dans le lit. Des cheveux noirs en bataille et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair, Harry Potter était plongé dans le sommeil. Il était couvert d'égratignure et un bleu ornait sa joue. Ses bras et son cou étaient bandés et son teint était cadavérique.

- Vous êtes sur ? Il est très pâle pourtant, insista Hermione des sanglots dans la voix.

- Il va bien Miss Granger, répondit sèchement Rogue clairement agasse.

- On ne t'a rien demandé à toi! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Sirius.

- A toi non plus cabot. Retourne dans ta niche!

- Espèce de connard, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait nous débarrasser le plancher! Il s'agit de mon filleul, j'ai parfaitement ma place ici contrairement à d'autre. Va donc te jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie!

- Sirius, protesta Remus en guise d'avertissement …

… qui bien évidement fut ignoré.

- Tu en as bien assez fait pour aujourd'hui! Alors épargne nous la vue du bâtard graisseur que tu es et va te noyer dans un de tes précieux chaudrons.

- Si je n'avais pas fait ce que j'ai fais, ton crétin de filleul serait actuellement en train de manger les mandragores par la racine.

- Je t'interdis de traiter Harry de crétin ! hurla Sirius Black en proie à une violente colère.

- Je pense que cela suffit, dit calmement mais fermement Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius sembla sur le point de faire une nouvelle remarque mais avisant le regard du directeur de Poudlard, il préféra s'abstenir. Il serra les poings le plus fort qu'il put et se détourna de son ennemi de toujours. Il regarda à nouveau Harry, son filleul et sentit son cœur se briser. Ce n'était pas juste. Il n'avait jamais pu lui donner le vie qu'il aurait mérité. Maintenant que Voldemort était enfin mort, qu'il était débarrassé de cette menace et pouvait espérer vivre en paix, il faillait qu'il lui arrive un truc comme … ça.

C'était vraiment injuste! Harry ne le méritait vraiment pas.

Sirius pensa à la réaction de son filleul quand il allait falloir lui annoncer. Quelle horreur! Il n'allait jamais accepter ça. Il aurait survécu au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et finalement il allait sans doute mourir en apprenant cette … nouvelle.

- Hum, hum

C'est le bruit de Dumbledore, se raclait la gorge en se préparant à leur servir un de ses discours dont il avait le secret, qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Comme je vous l'ai expliqué précédemment Sirius, Severus a agit avec mon accord et ce dans le but de sauver Harry d'une mort certain. Et si l'on prend en compte tout ce que cela va implique je pense que nous devrions être tous reconnaissant envers Severus d'avoir généreusement accepté.

Le dit Severus jeta un regard noir au directeur accompagné d'un reniflement dédaigneux. Reconnaissant d'avoir généreusement accepté! Il se foutait de lui. Comme s'il était possible de refuser quelque chose à Albus Dumbledore. Ce vieux fou se dérouillait toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait des gens qui l'entourait. Et pour son plus grand malheur, Severus Rogue ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Qu'Est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête au nom de Merlin?!

- Vous avez pensé à Harry? S'enquit Ron

- Bien entendu Mr Weasley

- Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect Mr le Directeur mais on ne dirait vraiment pas. Je suis son meilleur ami alors je suis bien placer pour savoir comment il va prendre la nouvelle.

- Je sais que les choses ne seront pas des plus simple au début mais je suis sur qu'avec de la bonne volonté tout devrait très vite s'arranger.

Les occupants de pièces paraissaient abasourdi, comme figé. Le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ne pouvait quand même pas être naïf à ce point là, si?!

- Pas des plus simple Albus? Osa Remus qui regardait le directeur comme s'il doutait fortement de sa santé mental.

- Vous voulez plutôt dire que ca va être une catastrophe et que nous auront de la chance s'il ne décide pas d'aller quémander une place en enfer à feu Voldemort! Demanda Sirius avec tout le tact qu'on lui connaissait.

- Sirius ne dit pas des choses pareilles. Harry va bien, il est en vie c'est tout ce qui compte, objecta Mme Weasley avant de se moucher une nouvelle fois.

- Maman , commença Ron en signe de protestation.

- Non Ron je t'en pris. Qu'Est-ce tu aurais préféré? Qu'on le laisse mourir, s'horrifia Molly

- Bien sur que non! Je dis seulement qu'il faut être réaliste, s'indigna Ron.

- Il n' a pas tord, Molly. Il faut se mettre à sa place. La situation ne serait facile pour personne. Alors en prenant en compte les relations très … houleuses de Harry et Severus, intervient Minerva McGonagall

- Houleuse? S'enquit Sirius. Vous avez toujours eu une sens de l'euphémisme qui me laisse pantois, Minerva. Sincèrement si j'étais à la place d'Harry je ne suis pas que je n'aurais pas préféré mourir plutôt que d'avoir un lien pareil avec Servilus! Beurkkk !

- Je te retourne le compliment Black. Va donc te faire pendre tant que t'y es! Vociféra Severus Rogue.

-Toi d'abord, rétorqua Sirius.

- Cela ne servirait à rien, espèce de veracrasse sans cervelle!

- Dans ce cas, je trouverais quelque chose qui marcher. Si tu nous fais le plaisir de disparaitre de la surface de la Terre, Harry n'aura plus de problème. S'entêta Sirius.

- Oui tu as raison, il n'aura plus de problème. Il sera juste malheureux pour le restant de ses jours sans compter qu'il aura l'impression qu'on lui a arraché le cœur pour le faire dévorer par le calamar géant! Brillant Black, vraiment super ton plan tu fais vraiment un parrain exemplaire. Cracha Severus

Sirius sembla tout à cout moins sur de lui.

- Tu mens

- Non je ne mens pas. Au lieu de crier et de passer tes nerfs sur moi, tu ferais mieux d'aller trouver un bouquin sur le sujet et de le lire …si tu es capable de lire bien entendu! Et avec de la chance, peut être que tu réussiras à retenir deux ou trois choses utiles ce qui t'évitera de dire ou faire des trucs stupides.

Pour le coup, Sirius ne trouva rien à répliquer et ne releva même pas l'insulte. Une première !

Il est vrai qu'il ne savait que peu de chose sur le sujet, les généralités que tous sorciers savaient mais rien de plus. Et pour une fois, il se dit en son fort intérieur qu'il serait peut être bon de suivre le conseil de Rogue. Après tout, cela concernait Harry il se devait donc d'être au courant afin de pouvoir le soutenir.

Et Merlin savait que cela allait être difficile!

- Quand Harry sera réveillé, j'irais chercher tout ce que je peux trouver sur le sujet à la bibliothèque. Je pourrais ensuite vous résumer les informations importantes que j'aurais recueilli. Le professeur Rogue a raison, il est important que nous soyons bien informé. Proposa Hermione.

- Bien entendu, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout! Marmonna Severus Rogue

- Severus, s'exclama Minerva McGonagall mécontente de l'attaque faite à sa plus brillante élève.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée Miss Granger, commenta Dumbledore sans tenir compte de l'échange entre ses deux professeurs. Plus vous aurez d'information, plus vous serez en mesure d'aider Harry a mieux appréhender et accepter la situation.

Hermione opina. Elle se promit de faire le plus de recherche possible afin d'aider son ami au mieux. Cependant, une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela que les choses ne seraient jamais aussi simple.

Si l'on écoutait le directeur, la situation n'allait pas susciter de réel problème. Grave erreur! Très grave erreur! Elle avait suffisamment côtoyer Harry pour savoir que sa réaction allai être violente, qu'il ne voudrai rien entendre et que lui faire ne serai ce qu'envisager d'accepter les choses allaient être pire que d'affronter en duel feu Voldemort.

- Le plus important, c'est qu'il soit en vie. En vie oui. Dit Mme Weasley en arrangeant nerveusement les draps sur Harry. Il est en vie c'est tout ce qui importe. Le reste on s'en accommodera, conclut t'elle les larmes dévalent à nouveau sur ses joues.

-Molly, tenta de la réconforter son mari en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, Arthur Weasley se retrouva avec sa femme dans les bras qui pleurait à chaud larmes.

- J'ai eu si peur. Il était couvert de sang. J'ai vraiment cru qu'il était mort, sanglota-t-elle contre l'épaule se son mari.

Hermione agrippa la main de Ron qui se tenait à ses côtés. Ils étaient tout les deux derrière Harry durant son combat contre le Lord.

Il l'avait vu achever le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps et ensuite ils l'avaient vu tomber, couvert de son sang. Ils étaient les premiers à s'être précipiter sur lui, les premiers a avoir compris qu'il allait mourir, les premiers a avoir crier, les premiers dont les larmes avaient couler.

Et les derniers a avoir vu les émeraudes du garçon qui a survécu.

- Arrête de pleurer Molly. Harry va aller bien maintenant. Il est sauvé. Tout va bien. Dit calmement Remus en posant une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Mme Weasley s'extirpa des bras de son époux, essuya d'un revers de main les larmes sur ses joues et tenta un sourire.

- Tu as raison, c'est ridicule de pleurer. Harry va très bien. Tout va très bien, conclut t'elle.

- Oui, tout va très bien, reprit Sirius en un murmure.

Il avait observé son filleul durant les dernières minutes. Et c'est seulement a cet instant, qu'il réalisait pleinement qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le perdre. Harry aurai pu mourir, il y a seulement quelques heures.

Dans quel état serait-t-il s'il avait du le perdre?

Molly avait raison, Harry était en vie. C'est tout ce qui comptait. Peu importe Rogue et tout ce que cela allait engendrer. Il allait y faire face tous ensemble et il allait aider Harry à y faire face.

Tant qu'il vivait, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance!

C'est sur ses pensées résolues de son parrain que Harry Potter ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ne sachant pas que sa vie allait changer à jamais.

* * *

_Note de l'auteur_:

Me revoilà donc avec le 1er vrai chapitre de cette fic et après 2 semaines (ou presque) d'attente mais bon ,j'avais prévenu dès le prologue.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, j'ai hâte de lire vos impressions.

A bientôt

Histoire-eternelle

**12 avril 2010**


	3. Chap2: Il est temps d'annoncer la nouvel

CHAPITRE 2: 

Il est temps d'annoncer la nouvelle

_« Les gens n'ont pas besoin de conseil, ils ont besoin de comprendre. »_

H. Jackson Brown

* * *

Un monde cotonneux et embrouillé entourait Harry Potter.

Il se sentait flotter comme s'il était hors de son corps, entre deux mondes. Il était au chaud, en sécurité, en paix avec lui même. Il avait l'impression que bientôt il serai 'ailleurs', sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment déterminer ce que 'ailleurs' pouvait bien signifier. Il n'aurait pu dire combien de temps cet état dura. Cela aurait pu être des années ou seulement quelques minutes.

Soudain, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison il se sentit attiré par quelqu'un. Comme s'il était appelé, ramené sur la terre ferme.

La première chose qui l'interpella, fut son corps dont il n'avait plus conscience et qui se rappela soudain à lui. Il ne se serait pas sentie mieux s'il était passé sous le Poudlard express. Chaque centimètre carré de son être lui faisait mal comme s'il avait été roué de coups.

La seconde chose dont il eut conscience, furent les voix qui s'élevaient autour de lui. On aurait dit une dispute, des sanglots résonnés. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître de qui il s'agissait mais les voix lui paraissaient étrangement familières.

La troisième chose qu'il ressentit fut une présence. Il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un, non loin de lui, quelqu'un de rassurant, d'aimant. Une présence positive.

Alors il sut, d'une part qu'il était bien en vie et d'autre part qu'il allait être heureux.

Il battit des paupières, tourna le tête et ouvrit les yeux vers cette présence. Il n'aperçut qu'un brouillard épais.

-Harry, s'exclama une voix de l'autre côté.

Il tourna la tête vers la voix et mit quelques instants à la reconnaître.

- Sirius, souffla le survivant.

-Oui, c'est moi Harry comment tu te sens? s'empressa de demander son parrain en lui prenant la main et en s'asseyant sur un bord de son lit.

-J'y vois rien

-Oh oui, bien sur! Attends, répondit Sirius en s'empressant de chercher les lunettes de son filleul qui était posées sur la table de nuit. Il les déposa ensuite sur le nez d'Harry.

Harry Potter put à nouveau voir le monde en clair. Il observa tout d'abord son parrain qui se tenait au dessus de lui, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il aperçut ensuite Hermione et Ron, Remus, Mr et Mme Weasely qui se tenaient derrière.

-Salut tout le monde, souffla t'il à nouveau en souriant à son tour.

Harry avait à cet instant l'étrange impression que tout était parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais connu un sentiment pareil. Il ferma les yeux un bref instant et sentit à nouveau cette présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction et ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ... Severus Rogue.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant si finalement il ne s'était pas cogné la tête plus fort qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Depuis quand la présence de son détesté professeur était-elle rassurante?!

Harry croisa le regard de l'homme et ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Sans vraiment comprendre, il sut que quelque chose avait changé. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, détestant ne pas comprendre ce qu'était ce drôle de sentiment qu'il éprouvait.

-Bienvenue parmi nous Harry! s'exclama le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry détourna alors le regard et aperçut le directeur de Poudlard ainsi que le professeur McGonagall.

-Tu nous as fais une sacrée peur, dit Ron en s'approchant de son meilleur ami.

-La pire de toute, confirma Hermione.

-Il semblerait pourtant que j'ai survécu, plaisanta t'il en souriant à ses amis. J'ai pourtant cru que j'étais mort cette fois, continua t'il.

-Ca a bien failli Harry, ça a bien failli, confirma Sirius un sourire triste.

-Est ce que Voldemort ... , commença Harry

-Il est mort. Définitivement cette fois, confirma Remus.

Harry eut alors un éblouissant sourire qui fut contagieux.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Conclut le survivant.

Un rire un peu nerveux échappa à plusieurs des personnes entourant Harry.

Un sentiment de complète plénitude l'envahit.

Voldemort, l'assassin de ses parents le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, était mort. Il avait accompli la prophétie et il était encore en vie pour en profiter. Le monde sorcier serait enfin en paix. Il n'aurait plus de mage noir aux trousses. Il allait enfin pourvoir profiter comme qu'importe quel adolescent de 17 ans.

-Je vais enfin être tranquille, continua t'il.

Cette réplique fit presque aussitôt cesser les rires. Tout le monde songeait à cet instant à l'annonce qu'ils allaient devoir faire et implicitement tout le monde priait en son fort intérieur pour ne pas être celui qui devrait expliquer les choses à Harry.

Ce dernier de son côté, se posait des questions. Qu'est ce que c'était que ces têtes d'enterrements?

Voldemort n'était plus, c'était le but de toutes ses années de guerre! Alors pourquoi toutes ses personnes, qu'il considérait comme étant sa famille, le regardaient de cette manière? On aurait dit qu'ils étaient à la fois tristes, inquiètes et gênés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas? S'enquit le malade.

Sirius et Remus échangèrent un long regard et le survivant prit vraiment peur cette fois.

-Voldemort est bien six pieds sous terre, c'est ce que vous avez dit? S'enquit-il soucieux de vite découvrir quel était le bon sang de problème.

-Oui il l'est, s'empressa de reconfirmer Ron

-Quelqu'un est mort? Interrogea t'il l'air à présent paniqué

-Non, s'exclama Hermione.

-Alors quoi? Interrogea Harry en haussant singulièrement le ton.

Comme personne ne semblait décidée à répondre, il se mit à envisager le pire.

-Je vais mourir?

-Non! Par Merlin, non tu ne vas pas mourir, cria Molly Weasley en mettant les deux mains devant sa bouche une expression choqué sur le visage.

-Tout va bien donc?! Conclut Harry.

-Oui Harry tout va pour le mieux, confirma le professeur Dumbledore avec un grand sourire qui loin de réconforté le garçon qui a survécu le convaincu une fois pour tout qu'il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez tous comme ça? S'époumona le gryffondor à bout de nerf.

-Comme quoi? Demanda Sirius dans l'espoir de gagner du temps.

Excédé, Harry amorça un geste pour se lever de son lit mais avant qu'il ne comprenne Severus Rogue le retient par le bras.

-Ne faites pas ça! Ordonna t'il

Harry lui jeta un regard furibond. Non mais pour qui est ce qu'il se prenait à lui donner des ordres?! Et pourquoi au nom de Merlin, sa main posée sur son bras lui procurait t'elle un sentiment de ...réconfort? Choquer et ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce sentiment, le survivant dégagea vivement son bras comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Le maître des potions serra les dents de se voir rejeté comme un mal propre mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Harry, dans une colère noire, se tourna vivement vers son parrain assis de l'autre côté de son lit.

-Sirius? L'interrogea t'il.

Le dit Sirius était loin d'être fier à cet instant. Il aurait en fait préféré se trouver n'importe où plutôt qu'ici. Quelle idée avait-il eu de s'asseoir près de son filleul? Il aurait fait asseoir Remus, comme cela Harry lui aurai demandé des explications à lui.

On ne pouvait pas dire que Sirius Black était connu pour avoir du tact alors comment annoncer un truc pareil! Il jeta un regard suppliant aux personnes qui l'entouraient dans l'espoir que l'unes d'elles se désignent volontaire pour faire l'annonce mais malheureusement ce n'était apparemment pas son jour de chance.

-Sirius? S'énerva franchement Harry.

-Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment vraiment désolé, se lamenta t'il.

-Tu es désolé? Mais à quel propos bon sang?

-Je .. en fais... il se trouve que... s'emmêla t'il ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre.

-Je suis un vampire et j'ai fais de vous mon calice, trancha la voix de Rogue.

Harry tourna la tête si vite vers son professeur qu'on aurait pu craindre qu'il ne se soit brisé une vertèbre. Il le fixa les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Son cerveau semblait brusquement s'être déconnecté. Il avait comme un grand trou noir, un bug.

Dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, un silence tel qu'on en avait jamais connu régné.

-Quoi? Bredouilla t'il au bout de quelques secondes.

Rogue eut une expression agacée. Il savait que le survivant avait très bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se contenta de fixer Harry d'un regard indéchiffrable.

Le Gryffondor fixa son professeur et comprit qu'il disait la vérité. Il sentit un grand courant froid comme si on venait de lui verser un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Une irrépressible envie de pleurer le prit sans qu'il ne comprenne encore très bien la raison. Il la réfréna avant que les larmes ne coulent même si ses yeux brillants parlaient pour lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait les lèvres brusquement asséchées. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Il avait le sentiment que le monde autour de lui venait de s'écrouler.

Rogue lui, serrait les dents comme jamais on ne l'avait vu le faire. Ses lèvres étaient si pincées qu'elles formaient une mince ligne.

-Je ...quoi? Répéta bêtement Harry sans doute dans l'espoir qu'il ait eu une hallucination auditive.

-Vous êtes mon calice, confirma Rogue qui semblait à présent énervé. Un calice est ..., commença t'il à expliquer.

-Je sais très bien ce que c'est ! Affirma t'il en haussant à nouveau le ton.

C'était un mauvaise rêve et il allait bientôt se réveiller. Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. La panique commençait graduellement à monter.

-Sirius, dit t'il en se tournant vers son parrain dans l'espoir qu'il lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'un très très mauvaise blague.

Au regard de pure tristesse et de compassion que le meilleur ami de son père lui adressa, il comprit. Et cette fois, la panique était à deux doigts de le submerger.

-Harry, calme toi, l'incita Remus en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tu es bouleversé et nous le comprenons tous très bien. Essaye de te calmer s'il te plait.

-Que ...co ..., commença le gryffondor sans parvenir à terminer cependant Remus semblait comprendre.

-On avait pas le choix Harry. Tu allais mourir. C'était le seul moyen pour te sauver. Le seul moyen pour que tu survives, Expliqua t'il.

-Pour que je survive. Oui, bien sur parce qu'il fallait que je survive. Bien entendu, que serait le garçon qui a survécu s'il ne pouvait pas survivre! Cracha t'il la colère refaisant surface.

-Harry .. intervient Sirius.

-Non tais toi! Surtout ne dis rien. Comment est ce que tu as pu laisser faire ça? S'énerva Harry sur son parrain.

-Tu allais mourir!

-Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire que je n'aurais pas préféré?

-Harry ! Arrêtes! Tu ne peux pas dire ça! S'horrifia Hermione.

-Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le dire puisque je le pense! Est ce que vous avez réfléchi deux secondes aux conséquences, à ce que ça allait impliquer? Continua Harry en montant encore d'un niveau sonore.

-On voulait te sauver la vie. On a peut être pas pris le temps de bien réfléchir aux conséquences mais l'essentiel était que tu vives, pleura Mme Weasely.

Harry sembla s'adoucir un instant en voyant dans quel état se trouvait Molly mais cela ne dura qu'un moment.

Il se sentait paniqué, horrifié. Rien que de penser qu'il allait devoir passer le restant de sa vie avec Rogue en étant son calice et tout ce que cela impliquait. Il ne voulait même pas l'envisager sinon il allait se sentir mal. La tête lui tournait, il avait la brusque envie de tout casser autour de lui, de déverser sa rage et son sentiment d'impuissance. Peut être alors se sentirait-il mieux? Mais il avait actuellement l'horrible impression qu'il ne se sentirait jamais mieux, que les choses ne feraient d'empirer.

Qu'est ce qu'ils leur étaient passés par la tête au nom de Merlin?

-Harry écoute. Les choses ne sont pas si dramatiques quand on y réfléchit je suis sur que la situation peut être tolérable, tenta Ron

-Tolérable. Tu te fous de moi Ron. Tu veux qu'on échange nos places, histoire que tu voies à quel point c'est tolérable?

Ron eut une grimace des plus explicite, ce qui lui valut un magistral coup de coude d'Hermione.

- Et vous, vous avez fondu vos neurones? Qu'Est-ce qui vous a pris de faire ça? S'énerva le survivant en direction de Severus Rogue

- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé, informa Dumbledore avant que le vampire ait eu le temps de répondre.

- De quel droit …

- Ca suffit! Stop, Cracha brusquement Rogue faisant sursauter la plupart des personnes présentes.

Harry lui jeta un regard indigné et s'apprêtait déjà à répliquer.

- Tais toi, plus un mot je ne veux plus t'entendre! Rajouta-t-il passant au tutoiement sans sens rendre compte.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes qu'il se retenait d'intervenir.

Pour un vampire, entendre son calice dire des horreurs pareilles étaient très difficiles. Il avait mal au cœur de voir à quel point il semblait réfractaire à l'idée d'être lié à lui. Bien sur, il était aussi horrifié de se savoir lié à Potter mais sa partie vampire avait inexplicablement mal et s'il y a bien une chose dont Severus Rogue avait horreur c'était d'avoir mal de cette façon.

De plus, le vampire ressentait une partie des émotions de son calice et c'était insupportable!

- Tout le monde dehors! Ordonna-t-il sachant qu'il allait craquer et casser quelque chose dans les minutes qui suivent.

Il n'était pas habitué à ressentir tout cela et il était très difficile de gérer toutes ses émotions.

- Je ne vous permets pas de mettre dehors… commença à répliquer Harry

- Cela ira Harry. Severus a raison, il vaut mieux que vous parliez tout les deux en privé, conclut Dumbledore qui comprenait parfaitement ce qui arrivait à son professeur de potion.

- Mais Albus… tenta Sirius

- Dehors! Répéta calmement Rogue d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Sirius ne répliqua pas et se laissa conduire dans le couloir par Remus qui l'avait attrapé par le bras. Les Weasley, Hermione, le professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore les suivirent.

Harry Potter se tourna vivement vers Severus Rogue et lui lança un regard de tueur. Le vampire inspira lentement.

La conversation qui allait suivre s'annoncer prometteuse.

* * *

Salut!

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser leur avis.

J'espère que ce suite va vous plaire.

A bientôt

histoire-eternelle

**27 avril 2010**


	4. Chap 3: Il est temps de se disputer

CHAPITRE 3: 

Il est temps de se disputer

_« Le but de la dispute ne doit pas être la victoire mais l'amélioration. »_

Joseph Joubert

* * *

Le silence régna un long moment durant lequel Harry Potter et Severus Rogue se jetèrent des regards noirs.

-Qu'Est-ce qui vous autorise à mettre mes amis dehors? Demanda hargneusement Harry rompant le silence.

Le professeur de potion respira profondément pour se calmer.

-Nous devons avoir une conversation, expliqua-t-il.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec vous. Fichez moi la paix! S'énerva le survivant.

-Potter, ça suffit! Cessez de vous comporter comme une gamin!

Harry lui lança son regard le plus féroce. C'était vraiment le bouquet! Maintenant il le traitait de gamin. Saleté de journée!

- La situation n'est facile pour personne alors veuillez ne pas la compliquer d'avantage. Tenta Rogue en contenant sa colère du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- La compliquer? Je ne vois pas comment ce serait possible et puis je vous interdis de me donner des ordres! Tout ça c'est de votre faute! Vociféra le survivant.

-Si vous croyez que tout cela m'amuse! Le plus à plaindre dans cet histoire, c'est moi. Moi! A qui on a, une fois n'est pas coutume, demandé de sacrifier sa vie pour sauver celle d'un morveux arrogant et ingrat!

- Je ne vous aie rien demandé moi! Vous n'aviez qu'à refuser. Et je vous interdis de me traiter d'arrogant! C'est vous qui avez été assez idiot pour accepter!

Severus Rogue serra les poings, le plus fort qu'il le put. Sa mâchoire était contractée au possible et une veine saillante battait la mesure sur sa tempe.

Saleté de Potter! Il allait le tuer. Comment osait-il s'adresser à lui sur ce ton? S'il pouvait, il l'aurait sans doute déjà étripé malheureusement la partie vampire en lui se disputait sauvagement avec l'homme pour l'inciter à garder son calme. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal à son calice.

Le maître des potions pria Merlin et tous les fondateurs de lui venir en aide. Puissent t'ils lui accorder patience et miséricorde! Il allait en avoir besoin.

- Potter, serait-il possible que vous m'écoutiez pendant cinq minutes sans m'interrompre? Est-ce que ce serait vraiment trop vous demander? S'enquit-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Le Gryffondor croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, un air dès plus buté collait au visage.

Il mourrait d'envie de hurler à plein poumon sur Rogue, histoire de lui faire savoir à quel point il était mécontent. Pour le moment crier et s'énerver, l'aidait beaucoup. Cela faisait refluer la panique qu'il avait sentie monter graduellement quand il avait appris pour leur lien.

Tant qu'il hurlait, il ne s'affolait pas!

- Se rejeter la faute l'un sur l'autre ne va pas nous aider. On se fiche de savoir qui est le fautif. Vous êtes mon calice, c'est comme ça. On ne peut rien y faire. Il va falloir vivre avec.

- Vivre! Parce que vous appelez ça vivre. Je vais devoir passer le restant de ma vie collé à vos basques.

-Je vous demande pardon?

- C'est bien le rôle d'un calice non? Suivre gentiment son vampire comme un bon petit chien et accourir quand il le siffle parce qu'il est son garde manger sur patte! Cracha Harry méprisant.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi? Qu'Est-ce que c'est que ces idioties? Cria Rogue.

Dans son excès de colère, il renversa violemment la table à côté de lui qui alla s'écraser contre le mur. Trop, c'est trop! Il pouvait supporter sa colère, sa tristesse et même sa panique à l'idée d'être son calice mais il ne supporterait pas de l'entendre dire pareilles horreurs.

Un calice et son vampire possédaient un lien magique très puissant. Un lien presque considérait comme sacré. Certes le calice nourrissait le vampire mais il n'était en aucun cas son 'chien', ni un 'garde manger sur patte'. Il devenait son compagnon de vie, la personne qui passait avant toutes les autres.

Severus tenta de calmer la rage qu'avait fait naître les paroles d'Harry. Il faisait à présent les cents pas devant le lit du gryffondor. Salir ce lien en proférant ^ces ignominies étaient insupportables.

Harry était bouche bée depuis que la table avait valsée contre le mur. Il s'attendait à ce que son professeur de potions crit au moins aussi fort que lui mais pas à ce qu'il se mette à tout casser. Il n'était pas sur de la façon d'interpréter sa réaction.

- Harry …, commença Rogue avant de s'interrompre à nouveau. Il avait arrêté de marcher et faisait face au survivant.

Harry l'observa en silence toute trace de colère ayant disparu. Le survivant avait une désagréable sensation dans l'estomac, il se sentait triste. C'est lui qui avait mis Severus dans cet état. Les traits du maître des potions trahissaient ses sentiments, il lui avait fait mal.

Harry avait envie de le réconforter, de lui demander pardon. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de savoir qu'il l'avait blessé. Il leva la main pour toucher le bras de Severus dans l'espoir de le réconforter mais il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et la laissa brusquement retomber sur le matelas. Il continua de fixer son vis-à-vis troublé.

Rogue avait vu son geste et sa colère était vite retombée. De plus, il sentait que son calice s'en voulait. Il tira une chaise près du lit d'Harry, s'assit, sortit sa baguette de sa poche et remit la table à sa place en un sort.

Le silence s'installa durant un moment.

-Allez y expliquez moi, demanda finalement Harry voulant rompre ce calme pesant.

- Il y a un lien particulier qui se crée entre un vampire et son calice. Ce lien leur permet de comprendre plus facilement l'autre. Je peux lire vos émotions.

- Quoi? Vous lisez mes émotions?

- Oui c'Est-ce que je viens de dire, ironisa Rogue

Harry se renfrogna. Non seulement il se moquait de lui mais en plus il pouvait lire à travers ce lien tout ce qu'il ressentait!

-Le calice nourrit le vampire et en échange le vampire protège le calice, continua-t-il sans tenir compte des humeurs du survivant.

- Me protéger? Je suis quoi moi une demoiselle en détresse peut être? Répliqua Harry indigné

- Je dois vraiment répondre, demanda sarcastiquement le maître des potions.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège! Vociféra le gryffondor

-Vous n'êtes peut-être pas une demoiselle en détresse comme vous dites, mais vous avez un don indiscutable pour vous attirer des ennuis. Je vais avoir du travail mais après tout cela ne me changera pas tellement des 7 dernières années que j'ai passé à vous sauver la vie.

-Qui vient d'abattre un mage noir, vous ou moi? S'enquit Harry sarcastiquement et ignorant volontairement la dernière remarque.

Severus en resta sans voix. Non mais, quelle impertinence?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait vous protéger! Rajouta le survivant.

-Et la tête ça va? Vous croyez que vous allez encore pouvoir passer les portes?

- Vous dites que je prends la grosse tête, alors ça c'est vraiment…. Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce de sale …

-Je vous conseille vraiment de ne pas terminer cette phrase, menaça Rogue. Est-ce que je peux continuer?

Harry grogna pour toute réponse.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez au juste sur les vampires mais j'espère que vous n'en êtes pas resté aux idioties inventées par les moldus. Je ne dors pas dans un cercueil. Je peux sortir à la lumière du jour comme tout le monde. Et il est inutile de me brandir sous le nez de l'ail, des croix ou de m'asperger d'eau bénite. Quand aux pieux en bois ils ne sont d'aucunes utilités.

- Ah bon alors comment on tue un vampire? Demanda Harry la voix pleine de sous entendu

- Il faut lui arracher le cœur, dit simplement Rogue en fixant son calice. Il savait que ce dernier cherchait à le provoquer, il le sentait dans le lien. Il ne voulait pas vraiment sa mort sinon Severus se serait senti mourir de l'intérieur.

- Beurk, commenta explicitement le survivant.

-Dans le cas où l'un des deux liés meurt, l'autre ressentira une douleur si atroce qu'il voudra mourir à son tour. C'est d'ailleurs généralement ce qui se passe. Quand l'un meurt l'autre fini par le rejoindre à plus ou moins brève échéance.

Harry le regarda sceptiquement. Le lien n'était pas encore développé dans leur cas il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre à quel point il allai tenir à son vampire.

-Contrairement aux idées reçues, les vampires et donc les calices ne vivent pas éternellement. Ils vivent quelques dizaines d'années de plus que les sorciers.

-Tant mieux, marmonna le gryffondor. Il n'aurait plus manqué que son calvaire soit éternel.

-En ce qui concerne le calice, vous allez ressentir le besoin d'être prêt de moi.

- Quoi? C'est quoi encore ce truc? S'affola Harry.

- C'est seulement qu'on ne pourra pas se séparer trop longtemps.

- Trop longtemps c'est combien?

- Pas plus de quelques heures, une journée tout au plus.

-Misère. Pourquoi Merlin m'en veut autant? Se lamenta le gryffondor

- Vous pouvez arrêter de vous plaindre deux secondes ou c'est trop vous demander? S'enquit sèchement le maître des potions.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse. Rien de ce que lui disait Rogue ne l'aidait. Non vraiment pas!

Il s'était naïvement dit pendant une fraction de seconde que peut-être après que Rogue lui ait expliqué, la situation lui paraitrait plus supportable. Après tout pour être honnête, il ne savait rien des vampires et des calices mit à part ce que savait chaque sorcier: le calice qui donne son sang et passe sa vie auprès du vampire. Il avait vaguement étudié le sujet en 3ème année mais il ne se rappelait plus de la plupart des détails.

Rien de ce que lui racontait le maître de potion ne lui paraissait de bon augure. Sa vie allait être un enfer! Cette journée était vraiment la pire de son existence et pourtant Merlin savait que des sales journées il en avait eu un certain nombre. Mais cette fois, il avait touché le fond. Les choses ne pouvaient vraiment pas empirer!

- Le calice est aussi le compagnon du vampire.

Finalement il s'avéra que si, les choses pouvaient encore empirer!

- Pardon, de quoi vous parlez au juste? Demanda anxieusement Harry qui avait peur de comprendre.

- Le vampire et le calice vivent ensembles et ils sont ensembles de toutes les façons possibles comme deux personnes peuvent être ensembles sans lien. Dit calmement Rogue en fixant le gryffondor.

Harry sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Il se sentait mal. Il pâli dangereusement et serra compulsivement les poings sur le drap devant lui. La panique refaisait surface.

Severus observait son calice en silence. Il le sentait s'affoler. Une part de lui avait mal de le voir si paniqué. Qu'Est-ce qu'il pouvait bien imaginer? Des choses affreuses sans aucune doute. Il fallait qu'il le rassure, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de s'inquiéter comme cela.

Instinctivement, il tendit la main et la posa sur le bras d'Harry. Ce dernier paraissait tétanisé par la nouvelle mais dès qu'il sentit la main de Severus il sursauta violemment et se dégagea.

- Je vous interdis de me toucher !

Rogue, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à accepter de se faire rejeter aussi brusquement, serra les dents. Il était à bout de patience.

- Vous n'avez pas à m'interdire quoi que ce soit, s'énerva-t-il.

-Ca c'Est-ce qu'on va voir! Si vous croyez que je vais gentiment me laisser faire, vous rêvez éveillé. Il est hors de question que l'on soit ensembles d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à m'approcher.

-Qu'Est-ce que ça veut dire au juste?

- Ca veut dire que je viens de me rappeler quelle est l'autre fonctions des calices. C'est fou comme brusquement tout mes cours me reviennent et je vous préviens qu'il en est hors de question!

- Potter, arrêtez maintenant!

- Arrêtez quoi? cria Harry

- Arrêtez de paniquer, d'imaginer je ne sais quelle horreur et surtout arrêtez de hurler! Vociféra Rogue qui s'était levé d'un bond de sa chaise.

-Je n'imagine rien. Je ne suis pas idiot. J'ai bien compris quand vous parliez d'être ensemble de toutes les manières. Vous ne poserez pas les mains sur moi! Répliqua Harry.

- Je ne… commença Rogue qui ne savait pas exactement comment lui expliquer.

- Quoi, vous niez que c'est de ça que vous parliez? S'énerva Harry toujours aussi paniqué.

-Non je ne le nie pas…

-Mettez vous bien dans le crâne que vous n'avez pas intérêt de tenter quoi que ce soit. Et si vous pensez pouvoir m'y contraindre…

-Quoi? L'interrompit Severus. T'y contraindre! Répéta-t-il comme s'il avait du mal à croire que c'est bien ce qu'il avait entendu.

Severus se sentit glacé, comme s'il venait de recevoir un grand seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Harry n'avait vraiment aucune confiance en lui, sans compter qu'il le croyait capable de lui faire du mal.

Qu'il soit paniqué à l'idée qu'il puisse être intime tout les deux c'était compréhensible mais qu'il croit qu'il allait tenter de le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Pour qui Est-ce qu'il le prenait?

Rogue avait mal au cœur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni comment arranger les choses avec son calice sans compter toutes ses émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas et qui le submergeaient.

C'était beaucoup trop!

Soudainement, sa magie s'échappa de son corps en vague. La table, les lits et chaises dernière lui volèrent à travers la pièce et allèrent s'écraser contre le mur. Un vacarme assourdissant telle une explosion retentit.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, Rogue reprit rapidement ses esprits.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir, Severus se dirigea vers la chambre d'isolement au fond de l'infirmerie et s'enferma à l'intérieur en faisant calquer violament la porte.

Au même moment les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent. Les Weasley, Hermione, Remus et Sirius en tête entrèrent dans l'infirmerie sans doute alerté par le bruit.

-Mais qu'Est-ce qui se passe ici? S'enquit l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau les mains sur les hanches.

* * *

Note de l'auteur:

Bonjours à tous!

Je suis vraiment navré de l'immense retard dans la publication. Je suis en plein dans les révisions en ce moment donc je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Merci à tout les lecteurs

A bientôt

histoire-eternelle

**20 Mai 2010**


End file.
